My Queen
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Karena Kallen adalah Queen miliknya, tidak hanya dalam permainan 'catur' yang ia ciptakan.../CG Lelouch of Rebellion/LelouchxKallen/Drabble Fict/Canon setting/


Disc: I don't own Code Geass.

LelouchxKallen; Drama/Angst; _canon_ setting; story in Lelouch POV

.

My Queen

.

Q-1...

Apakah kau tahu, kenapa aku memberi namamu dengan kode itu?

 _Queen_.

Ya... bagiku kau adalah _Queen_ , Kallen.

Sejak pertama aku melihatmu, aku tidak pernah meragukan kemampuanmu sebagai seorang pilot _Knightmare_. Kemampuan bertarungmu yang sempurna 100%. Begitu juga dengan loyalitas dan kesetiaanmu padaku, pada Zero, yang sama sempurnanya dengan kemampuan bertarungmu. Kau adalah sosok yang paling aku butuhkan untuk mewujudkan mimpi dan ambisiku.

Kau adalah _Queen_. Sosok terkuat yang aku miliki dalam permainan 'catur' yang aku ciptakan.

Awalnya sebatas itulah yang aku pikirkan.

Aku tahu kau mempunyai tujuan dan impian yang sama denganku, bertarung melawan Britannia dan membuat dunia menjadi lebih baik. Aku tahu betapa kau mengagumi sosok diriku sebagai Zero yang kau harapkan untuk dapat mewujudkan impianmu itu. Dan karena itu, aku tahu kau bersedia menyerahkan hidupmu sebagai 'alat' bagi Zero.

Kau menggunakan aku sebagai sosok yang akan mewujudkan impianmu, dan aku menggunakan sosokmu sebagai 'alat' untuk membantuku mewujudkan semua impian dan ambisi itu. Bukankah hubungan kita cukup hanya dengan sebatas itu?

Tapi kenapa... Kenapa pada akhirnya kita terlibat dalam hubungan yang bahkan tidak akan pernah aku mengerti?

Ketika kau masih memandangku sebagai Zero dan bukan sebagai Lelouch, aku sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan hal itu. Kita sama-sama hidup dalam dua dunia yang berbeda dengan saling menyembunyikan jati diri. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai sosok diriku sebagai Lelouch, seorang siswa _Ashford Academy_ yang kau anggap arogan dan lemah. Tidak jarang kita terlibat dalam perdebatan karena hal-hal kecil. Karena itulah terkadang aku suka menganggu dan menggodamu. Sangat berbeda ketika aku berada dalam sosok Zero, sosok yang kau kagumi, dan kau selalu mematuhi apa yang aku perintahkan. Terkadang aku ingin tertawa jika membayangkan bagaimana reaksi dirimu jika mengetahui sosok yang tidak kau sukai dan sosok yang kau kagumi adalah orang yang sama.

Namun perlahan, kau berhasil meyakinkan aku untuk mempercayaimu secara utuh. Satu waktu, ingin aku mengatakan kebenaran diriku padamu, namun saat itu kau menolaknya. Dan ketika akhirnya kau mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang diriku, kau tetap memilih untuk bersamaku. Walau kau tetap menegaskan kau hanya melalukan semua itu untuk Zero, tapi aku tahu, kau telah menerima dan memandang aku, Lelouch vi Britannia, sebagai Zero yang selalu kau kagumi.

Lalu kau datang padaku... dengan membawa semua perasaan tulus dan murni yang kau miliki untuk Zero, dan untuk Lelouch vi Britannia...

Kau telah melangkah jauh dari hubungan awal kita. Tidak hanya sebagai kapten _Black Knight_ dan Zero, tapi kau telah memasuki kehidupan pribadiku sebagai seorang Lelouch. Kau tidak lagi memandangku hanya sebagai Zero, tetapi sebagai Lelouch. Masih teringat jelas di ingatanku saat aku melihat air mata yang mengalir di wajahmu untuk pertama kalinya. Kau menangis hanya untuk sosok diriku yang lemah dan terpuruk. Ya, saat itu... saat kau menampar dan menyadarkanku di saat aku terpuruk karena insiden Nunnaly.

Namun, sesungguhnya aku sangat senang, karena saat itulah akhirnya aku menyadari dengan pasti seberapa besar kau mengkhawatirkan dan mempedulikan aku dengan tulus tanpa mengharapkan apapun.

Kau selalu ada bersamaku. Kau selalu berada di sisiku. Kau selalu mempedulikan aku dengan caramu sendiri. Kau selalu melindungiku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu. Kau selalu mendampingi aku dalam melewati semua pertempuran yang melelahkan ini...

Kau yang sesungguhnya menyayangi aku dengan tulus.

Kau yang sesungguhnya rela mengorbankan apapun demi diriku.

Kau yang telah membuat diriku menjadi salah satu orang yang paling berarti untukmu.

Dan aku hanya mampu membalas semua yang telah kau berikan untukku.

Kau mempedulikan aku dengan tulus, maka aku juga akan mempedulikanmu dengan lebih dari yang kau kira.

Kau menyayangi aku, maka kau juga adalah salah satu orang yang sangat berarti untukku.

Kau melindungi aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu, maka aku juga akan melindungimu dengan semua kekuatanku.

Kau adalah _Queen_.

Dan aku adalah _King_.

 _King_ dan _Queen_. Bukankah sudah sewajarnya mereka bersama?

Kau adalah _Queen_ milikku...

Dan aku berharap...

Selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi _Queen_ milikku seorang...

Tidak lagi hanya sekedar dalam sebuah permainan 'catur' yang aku ciptakan.

Tidak lagi hanya karena kekuatan dan kesetiaanmu semata.

Tapi kau akan menjadi...

 _Queen_ di dalam kehidupanku.

Bagi sosok Zero, dan bagi seorang Lelouch vi Britannia...

.

.

.

" _Sayonara_ , Lelouch..."

Kallen membalikkan tubuhnya setelah kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia tahu, inilah saatnya. Inilah saat terakhir ia bisa bersama dengan Lelouch, laki-laki yang dicintainya. Inilah saat ia harus benar-benar meninggalkan Lelouch tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Setelah ini, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melindungi Lelouch lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi mendampingi Lelouch dalam setiap pertempuran. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi... untuk tetap berada di sisi Lelouch... Ia tidak akan pernah bisa... bersama-sama dengan Lelouch untuk melihat dunia yang baru...

Ia terus melangkah menaiki tangga, melangkah menjauhi Lelouch di belakang... tanpa menyadari Lelouch yang hanya berdiri dalam diam dan mengucapkan kata perpisahan yang terdengar lebih menyakitkan dari yang ia katakan..

" _Sayonara_... Kallen..."

 _Sayonara, my Queen..._

.

.

 **FIN**

A/N: drabble singkat Lelouch/Kallen... Penggemar shipper ini mana suaranyaaa?#ditampol#

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
